Total Submission
by WhiteKnight60
Summary: Katarina closes in for the kill, but will the tables turn? (lemon, OC/Katarina, warning: non con)
1. Chapter 1

It was nightfall.

The mansion was large and handsome; there was a large courtyard with a beautiful fountain outside. A dozen or so armed guards with rifles patrolled the grounds.

Inside the mansion in his private bar, Gabriel was holding a meeting.

Only 19 years old, Gabriel had recently inherited his father's criminal empire. It was the most powerful in Runeterra, with bases of operation as far apart as Shurima and Noxus. Gabriel had a lot to prove.

Tonight he had summoned a dozen of his organization's best killers. They stood in a small crowd in front of him.

"I've brought you here to address a problem," Gabriel said to them. "Someone has hired the Sinister Blade to take out our organization."

At the mansion of the feared assassin, the killers looked at each other nervously.

Katarina Du Couteau, aka the Sinister Blade, was a notoriously dangerous assassin. The red-haired woman had slain hundreds of targets and she was the most highly paid killer on the market. Recently she had grown a troublesome conscience and had begun to target organized crime and unsavory characters. Gabriel, being the new crime lord, was at the top of her list.

"I'm calling a hit on her," Gabriel continued. "100 G a piece if you're in. Another 100 G after the job is done."

He opened a suitcase on the table. It was filled with gold coins.

"You take the money," Gabriel said firmly. "You're in it until this is finished. KATARINA MUST DIE."

…

Unbeknownst to Gabriel, Katarina was already planning to make a move.

She had been studying the security patterns of the mansion for a whole day and now it was time to make her move. It was the perfect time to strike: Gabriel was distracted and thought he was completely safe.

Stealthily and with elegance, the red-haired leather clad assassin leapt over a segment of the fence and into straight into the courtyard. She had a sixth sense for the positioning of the guards; their pattern was flawed.

She picked them off one by one. While one of the guards was walking alone, she snuck behind, grabbed his throat and slit it with a dagger… all in the blink of an eye.

Before the silently bleeding guard had even completely collapsed, she turned around and threw another dagger into the air.

It flew across the courtyard across twelve meters straight into the head of another guard, instantly killing him.

Too easy…

…

Gabriel ordered the servants to bring in some wine. The killers had taken the job, but they needed to loosen up first.

Gabriel turned to his right hand for re-assurance: Jones was a specialist in poison darts; he carried his trademark crossbow with him. It was loaded with all sorts of poisonous rounds.

"Can it be done Jones?" Gabriel asked nervously.

Jones took a sip of wine before answering. "It will be difficult… and dangerous… but it can be done. She's only human."

…

The courtyard was littered with the dead corpses of guards. Katarina had made short work of them. And none of them had been able to raise the alarm.

She was now at the door and busy working on the lock. It was a standard pattern, one she had seen many times. Soon, the door creaked open and she was inside the handsome manor.

Her green eyes scanned the room as she prowled through the darkness. After years of assassination, she had developed a sixth sense, which allowed her to see in complete darkness.

She saw another guard. Unfortunately for him, he didn't see her.

The dagger was thrown into the air. It landed straight on his heart.

…

Upstairs, the music played loudly as the killers drank more and more. Gabriel was engaged in a conversation with Jones.

A small projectile flew straight into the room. It was a grenade.

"WHAT THE HELL!" one of the killers cried out. Too late.

There was a devastating explosion. Many of the killers were instantly killed or wounded.

Gabriel reacted fast, he leapt over the counter a split second before the bomb went off.

Katarina leapt into the room. After rolling across the floor, the red-haired woman quickly threw out two blood soaked daggers across the room. Two of Gabriel's remaining killers were instantly slain.

The sound of broken bones and cries filled the room as Katarina leapt across the room and engaged the rest of the killers in lethal hand to hand combat. She was flawlessly skilled and soon, the rest of them were out.

"Alright Gabriel, I know you're in here, come out now," she said coldly. "All of your men are dead."

Realizing there was no escape, Gabriel stood up and faced bravely his fate.

The red haired woman was beautiful and deadly. She carried in each of her gloved hand, a large bloodstained dagger. She had a rather smug expression on her face.

"It is time to pay for your crimes," she said with considerable satisfaction. "Payback is a bitch eh?"

There was a brief whooshing sound as a rather large arrow suddenly struck her in the knee.

Katarina gasped in shock, she had made a fatal error in briefly letting her guard down.

Gabriel turned and saw Jones aiming a crossbow at her. He had managed to stay hidden until the last minute.

Katarina tried to move, but the poisoned arrow was doing its work. She found herself unable to move as she weakened. Her hands slackened as she dropped the daggers; they clattered against the floor. Her mouth dropped open as her vision begun to blur.

Gabriel looked upon her with some satisfaction. How the tables had turned.

"No…" she let out a brief cry before she finally fell over, unconscious and defeated on the floor.

Gabriel walked over to her.

"Its only a paralytic," Jones said to his boss. "Should I finish her off?"

Gabriel suddenly had an idea.

"No," he said. "I want to have some fun with her."

It was a risky dangerous idea, but now the opportunity had presented itself.

...

Katarina had killed nearly two dozen of Gabriel's best soldiers. This would take some time to replace and in some sense there was a great risk in keeping Katarina alive.

However, fact of the matter was, the female assassin was worth more to him alive then dead.

It was time to test the new, very illegal technology he had recently developed with unethical Zaun scientists. The objective was to reprogram her, to break her will down. If she was going to be sold as a slave, then every bit of her assassin personality had to be hacked away.

Katarina was strapped unto a vertical table, gagged and bound firmly. Gabriel's doctors periodically injected her with a powerful serum that prevented her from achieving release. Then they pressed a high frequency vibrator against her womanhood and left it there. To complete the procedure, a large high technology helmet was forced unto her head. It bombarded her eyes and her minds with a continuous, permanent, unrelenting series of graphic sexual imagery.

In this case, the images were that of the young Gabriel, having graphic sexual intercourse with a select collection of whores.

Gabriel could only imagine what was going on through her mind. No doubt she would try to resist… but the combination of the powerful vibrator and the helmet would eventually prove to be too much. He could only imagine her frustration, being unable to move and being unable to achieve her release…

Katarina Du Couteau was left on that table for no less than forty-eight hours. Forty-eight hours of absolute pure frustration…


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel sat in his study and watched the clock. It was time.

"Release her from the machine," he said over the intercom.

It was a risky move. A very very risky move. If the procedure had failed, Katarina would kill them all. All of them no doubt.

However, Gabriel couldn't pass out on this opportunity. A bidding war on a re-programmed Katarina could earn his organization hundreds of millions. Not to mention being a 19 year old, he couldn't pass out on the chance to personally fuck someone as desirable as her.

Gabriel opened the door to the room and stepped inside.

Katarina Du Couteau stood there, facing him.

As per Gabriel's instructions there were no guards now. It was just him and her.

Gabriel felt himself filled with burning desire as he looked upon her.

She was a lethal combination of beauty and death. Katarina had green eyes and flowing red hair. She was lean and athletic. The woman was scantily clad in a leather outfit; she had on a pair of boots.

"Katarina," Gabriel said to her. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Her mind having been broken, she bowed her head, her red hair covered a side of her pretty face.

"Yes," she said. "… Master."

She was his.

Gabriel walked up to her and grabbed her firmly. He pressed forward and kissed the female assassin in the mouth; she responded, her desire and his being one. As Gabriel kissed the red-haired woman, he grinded his body roughly against hers…

Gabriel pressed with his tongue; her mouth gave way and she allowed him inside. As he played with her tongue, he kissed and dry humped her some more.

Suddenly, he pulled out and stepped back, breaking himself away from her.

Katarina betrayed a moment of desire as she made half a step forward. It wasn't going to be this easy.

"Katarina," he said to her. "Do you still want me to fuck you?"

"Yes Master."

"Then beg me for it."

Gabriel watched her. She broke.

"Please," she cried out. "Please fuck me. Oh God please fuck me. Fuck me PLEASE!"

Her mind had been subjugated. She had been reduced to a true slut. As she stood there, Katarina begged and begged for Gabriel to fuck her. It was almost an entire minute and she was still begging…

"Please fuck me," she begged. "PLEASE FUCK ME!"

She went further.

She asked him to fuck her in her pussy... on her tits... in her mouth... in her ass... anywhere he wanted to put it.

Gabriel was satisfied.

"Alright," he said to her. "Take off your clothes."

She tore her clothes off. Soon, her leather outfit was off and her boots were thrown to the side.

Gabriel had a full frontal view of Katarina's naked form. Her body was thicc, flawless, and perfect. Her breasts were voluptuous and her pussy was clean and hairless.

"On the floor."

She knelt on the floor and positioned herself. Gabriel walked behind her and released his manhood from his pants. He had a perfect view of Katarina's round buttocks.

He grabbed her and entered her moist slit from behind.

They fuck, doggy style. As he fucked her, Katarina let out a series of very loud cries and moans.

The sound of flesh on flesh filled the room as Gabriel pounded himself against her buttocks over and over… Gabriel tugged on her beautiful red hair.

Katarina screamed and moaned.

Suddenly, Gabriel removed himself from her snatch. He rushed and positioned himself in front of her. Grabbing her pretty face firmly, he shoved his dick into her mouth. A few more thrusts…

"URGH!" Gabriel let out a loud groan as he blew his hot steaming load deep into Katarina's mouth. She swallowed it all.

The sex having been completed, Gabriel removed himself from her and stepped back.

She was still on the floor, her face caked with sweat, her expression defeated.

Gabriel walked over to a desk and removed a single content from the drawer: it was a collar. Walking up to Katarina, he affixed the thing around her neck.

"Wow Katarina," he said to her. "You're amazing. You're going to make me a fortune on the black market."


End file.
